Hold on
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Song fic about the death of Titan. Lyrics from Hold On by Good Charlotte. Please read, review if you want. I'm not very good at summaries.


Hold on

Robin stood beside the hospital bed, he didn't say a word, he couldn't think of anything he could say. He had battled against blood thirsty monsters, cold blooded crime lords, robot commandos, huge fire demons and a Tower full of monsters but this was the first time he was afraid, the first time he felt powerless.

"Why did you do it?" he asked as he reached down and lifted up his friends hand, it felt cold and almost void of life. He wanted to say more but the words turned into a lump in his throat, a lump he wasn't exactly familiar with.

__

This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
He stroked his friends head, he wanted to make the pain they where feeling go away but even heroes can't heal everything. All he could do was stand here and pray that they would at least wake up, pray that they would pull through.

__

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
His eyes looked up as a doctor entered the room holding a small clipboard under their arm, he couldn't make put their face, his tears had made his vision fuzzy. He couldn't hear the words they spoke, all he could hear was the steady beeping coming from the heart monitor, the beeping that told him his friend was at least still alive.

Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
Robin didn't take his eyes off his team mates chest and watched as it slowly raised into the air and then fell back, that single motion made him feel some sort of relief, it showed him that they where still alive, it showed him that they where still holding on to life.

"Why did you do it?" he asked again, he wished he had asked a different question but this was the only one that was running through his head.

__

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on_  
  
He pulled a chair towards the bed and sat on it, never letting go of his comrades hand, it still felt like ice but he could still the warmth of life flowing through it, he took off his mask allowing the tears that had built up in his eyes to finally escape, they ran down his face like rivers, each tear carried his sadness to the cold ground below him.

__

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

He leaned closer to his fellow titan's face and coughed as he felt the lump in his throat come back, only this time it felt like it was stopping him from even breathing.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, "Why did you want to leave us?" he looked at the face on the bed, it looked so peaceful, almost happy as the body battled to stay alive. Robin knew it was a fight it couldn't win but if he knew his friend they wouldn't give up, it wasn't in their character.

"Please wake up Raven" he whispered sadly as he kissed her cheek, "I don't think I can go on without you".  
  
_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on_

A lone singular tone echoed around the room making Robin look at the heart monitor, he knew what it meant instantly, he dropped his mask to the floor as the heart rate line trailed off into a single line, that line did more damage to him than any villain ever could. His tears continued to fall in silence even as doctors and nurses rushed into the room, he walked out of the room as he listened to them try and revive Raven, he knew in his heart that they couldn't, he knew that she was never coming back.

All over the city each of the titan's stopped whatever they where doing. Cyborg dropped his glass of beer as he felt his tears fall from both his human and robotic eye, everyone in the bar turned and looked at him, he ignored their stares all he put some money on the counter and walked towards the door, the tears continued to fall from his eyes. Beast Boy dropped the pizza slice he was eating and slammed his fists onto the table, he lowered his head and allowed his tears to fall onto his lap, he cried as he felt something inside him die, something he knew he could never get back. Starfire stared at the sky as she sat on the roof, her tears fell from her usually happy eyes as she watched the stars shine against the night sky.

"Goodbye Raven" said each of them in unison as they wiped away their tears and looked up at the sky, a single star twinkled in reply.


End file.
